Darkness Descends on Little Black Port
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: The Winchester brothers head to a small town for a routine vampire hunt but things turn out to be not so easy or average and the situation soon starts to spiral out of control. Rated M for later scenes of violence/language. Please RnR :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Honest.

Author's note: Okay, so, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction in a long time (approximately three years) so please bare with me if there are lots of mistakes. I haven't attempted to write anything that's up to date with the current series so, yes, fingers crossed and all that jazz! This is actually a sort-of re-write of an old fic that I have totally turned inside out and upside down, parts of the story are the same, but essentially it is a totally new piece. It does feature a couple of OC hunters, but they are not Mary Sues or Gary...whatevers, they are, as any episode would have, part of the story and are in no-way meant to upset any fans in any way, shape, or form. Like I said, just part of the story. No one is going to fall in love here or anything. I promise. Happy reading, please review with comments, critiques or suggestions! :)

Darkness Descends on Little Black Port

Bubblegum Thai

Chapter One

"Looks like a real party town..."

Peering over the top rims of his sunglasses, Dean Winchester drawled his comment to his brother who was sat beside him in the classic Chevrolet Impala, nose buried in their father's old, worn, leather journal.

"Hmm." Sam replied, failing to look up from the literature that he griped tightly, deep in thought. "What exactly did you expect?" He finally replied from behind the scratched cover.

"I dunno." The elder of the pair shrugged casually. "What's this place called again?" He asked, failing to remember despite the fact that they had only passed the sign mere moments before hand.

"Little..." Sam trailed off, finally closing the old book to look at the road ahead, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Little Black Port."

"Sounds grim." He observed. "The perfect setting, I guess, for..." He trailed off, waving a hand in the air casually.

"Unbelievable."

Dean wrinkled his nose at his brother's scoff.

"Whah?" He asked innocently.

"Do you ever actually listen?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I do...just; sometimes when you talk it just sounds like blah blah blah..." Dean teased.

"Vampires, Dean. Mutilated cattle, people found with their throats ripped out...ringing any bells?"

"Great...I can't believe I've gotta waste my evening on those damn blood suckers." Came a low mutter from the driver's seat.

"It could be worse." Shrugged Sam. "It could be witches." He offered.

"Ugh." Came a shudder from his brother. "Freaks."

"Exactly."

"So what's the plan then Sammy?"

"I guess..." Sam began with a sigh. "Hit the streets and see what people know...or, rather..._think _they know."

"Sounds like a plan...I say we hit that there bar first," Dean nodded in the direction of a pool hall across the street up ahead. "it's the first sign of life I've seen since we hit this happening 'burg." He snorted.

"I guess that's as good a place as any."

"Great. Sounds like a plan."

"Y'know...not everywhere we go has to be a non-stop party," Sam lectured, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his eye. "after all, in a place like this, if something's going down, it doesn't take long for the locals to notice."

"Hmmmm..." Dean mused.

"What're you thinking?"

"...whether or not this town is large enough for a strip club."

"Ugh." Sam rolled his eyes in disgust. "Look, let's just take a look around, yeah?"

"Alright." Dean nodded in agreement, turning the wheel at the first available instance to park-up his pride and joy, cutting the slow, rumbling purr of the engine dead before popping open the driver's side door with a creek. "C'mon," He said over the roof of the Impala. "I'm starved." He stated as he headed for the main door of the bar he had spotted previously leaving Sam to follow.

---

Leaning back with a sigh, Dean cocked his head to the side, draping an arm along the cushioned back of the booth they sat in. A small smirk crept onto his lips as he watched a girl over by the pool table. She leant over, moving her cue back and forth in concentration, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth in an adorable way.

"Dean!"

Sam's stern voice brought the elder back to reality and the paperwork that was spread across their table. Newspaper articles were littered amongst photos of varying degree in quality of cattle mutilation.

"I think we need to get in to that morgue and take a look at those bodies."

"Yeah," Dean nodded in agreement. "sounds like a plan...you use your super brain to track down the building...and I'll be right back." He told Sam.

"Where are you…?" Sam trailed off as he realised his older brother was making a bee-line for the pool table and the red head beside it. He huffed loudly and rolled his eyes before snatching up his bottle of beer and taking a swig. Shaking his head, he turned to pull his laptop from it's satchel, placing it carefully on the table, moving his half-eaten plate of fries to the side.

Across the room, Dean casually made his way over to the twenty-something beside the pool table who was thoughtfully gazing upon the coloured balls that peppered the felt, calculating her next move. She bet again, resuming her previous pose just as he reached his destination.

"Y'know…" He said smoothly as he approached, leaning on the side of the table, "You're not gonna pot anything like that."

"Oh no?" She breathed, shaking her head to knock her ringlets off of her round face, before striking her cue against the white cue ball. It shot across the blue felt, hitting a small grouping of coloured balls with a clatter. Two of the striped balls flew across the table in opposite directions, sinking into parallel pockets. The red head straitened, turning her back on Dean, "Seems like I'm doing just fine."

"You're good, I'll give you that." He smiled in appreciation, his gaze sliding down her back to rest upon her jean-clad behind, "So how's about a game?"

"Do you think I'm playing by myself?" She chuckled, whirling on him, arching an eyebrow, "I mean…honestly?" Cockily, she leant the pool cue against the side of the table and cross her arms over her chest.

"Well then can I get you a drink?"

Reaching passed Dean; she grabbed a brown bottle of beer.

"Got one, thanks." She replied, keeping her gaze fixed on him whilst she took a sip. Dean opened his mouth, about to come back with a witty and flirtatious reply when something knocked his shoulder and a heavy hand slammed what appeared to be a hunting knife onto the table's edge.

"You don't belong here, Winchester. You're not wanted."

"Don't belong?" Dean snorted, attempting to mask his confusion. Wedged between him and the girl at the pool table, was a guy a little taller than he was with black, shaggy hair. His blue eyes narrowed at the hunter with an arrogant defensiveness, "Listen, buddy…"

"No, you listen." He snapped, "Take your car and your brother and get out of town. You're not welcome here." He sneered, placing a heavy hand on Dean's chest, clenching his black jacket in his fist, "Do you understand?"

"C'mon Trey." Spoke the red head sternly, "We've got work to do."

Trey tossed her a quick glance before turning back to Dean. Roughly, he shoved him backwards and away.

"Get lost, Winchester." He spat, about to turn away.

"Oh, I get it…run away little boy, I think your Mama's calling." Dean chuckled, shaking his head before lunging forwards to land a punch against the other hunter, but the red head got there first. Dean had been punched before, in and out of the course of duty, but never had he had a punch so hard from a woman. Reeling dizzily, the whole bar silent and watching now, Dean stumbled back a little, feeling blood on his face. To his surprise, the pair were gone by the time he got his bearings and Sam was at his side. He had half expected a full on brawl to break out.

"Dude…did you just get punched by a girl?"

"Son of a **bitch**!" Dean growled, "I think she broke my nose!"

"C'mon…let's get you checked out…" Sam sighed, "You see, this is why you can't go hitting on every girl you see!"

"Sammy, he knew me. Us."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion,

"Vampires?"

Dean shrugged, cupping his hand over his nose,

"I sure hope it's not the town's welcome wagon!"

-

Later that evening, after a couple of valuable hours wasted at the local emergency department, the duo found themselves at a barely-functioning motel that smelt oddly of a combination between beer-batter and vomit.

They had been about to head for the door, armed with flash lights and shot guns when Dean felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Dean, hey, it's Bobby. You got a minute?"

"I guess." Dean shrugged, glancing quickly to Sam across the motel room.

"You boys run into some trouble today?"

"You could say that. Some guy called…"

"Trey Black?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah I know him."

"Vampire?" Dean asked, arching an eyebrow sceptically.

"What, Trey? No…" Bobby chuckled, "He's a hunter."

"A hunter?!"

Sam's head swivelled round shocked at the revelation.

"That guy's a hunter?"

"Sure is. He called about an hour ago. Said he'd run into you in a bar."

"So you know this punk?"

"Yeah…Trey's brother was a great man...knew your father."

"Who didn't?!" Dean threw his arms into the air dramatically. "The guy was a complete jerk."

"That sounds about right. The kid's got an ego the size of Lake Michigan. Did he have a girl with him by any chance?"

"Yeah."

"Red head?"

"Yeah…" Dean answered carefully.

"Lola Griffyn." Bobby sighed, "That kid packs a punch."

"I know. She broke my nose."

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"I offered to buy her a drink…" Dean grumbled, "She a hunter too?"

"Mmmhmm. Not the best, by far, but y'know, she has her strengths."

"She broke my nose." Dean repeated slowly,

"Well they must want you outta that town. Bad."

"What did he say to you?"

"Not much. Just if I knew a way to run you out."

"What did you say? Why do they want us gone so bad?"

"They're hunting vampires. They prefer to work alone, but I think this one's personal. Trey's brother, Joe…"

"Joe Black?" Dean arched a sceptical eyebrow.

"Tell me about it…" Dean could practically hear Bobby roll his eyes. "Anyways, Joe was killed about a year or so back by a vampire named Zachary, or, that's what he seems to think."

"He's after revenge…"

"Yeah, he is, and if I were you, I'd stay out of his way. When I'd heard that the pair of them had teamed up, I hoped to God it wasn't true. They're two of the most stubborn, impulsive and violent hunters I have ever met."

"And you call these people your friends?"

"I mostly keep an eye on Trey out of respect for his brother, and Lola, once, was a nice girl, like a daughter to me…then she disappeared off the face of the earth! Next thing I know, she winds up in a bar in the back and beyond, breaking people's noses."

"She's good at that." Dean sighed.

"So what do we do?" Sam could be heard asking in the background.

"If I were you, I'd steer well clear of those two. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want, and you and your brother aint exactly popular at the moment, are ya?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Alright Bobby, we'll keep you posted." Dean replied before disconnecting. Silently, both agreed that this was personal now.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness Descends on Little Black Port

Bubblegum Thai

Chapter Two

Gasping for breath, blonde-haired Samantha McGreggor tossed a petrified look over her shoulder just as she rounded a corner into a narrow alleyway, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. She turned back around to look where she was going just in time to see the dead-end brick wall that lay before her.

Her gaze darted from left to right, desperately searching for an escape route; a fire escape, a dumpster, a door, anything! But there was nothing, just three solid brick walls that formed the sides of three buildings and the stale smell of urine. Not even a dust bin adorned the small, dark space.

Samantha turned sharply, about to run out and try another escape route, but it was too late. With one step taken, a tall, slender shadow obstructed the street light, his features hidden in the darkness created by his own shape.

"No, please, no!" She gasped, taking a shaking step back as the figure was joined by a second and third shadow. "Please!" She sobbed, bending forwards slightly. "Please don't do this!" She pleaded as each took a slow, almost calculated step towards her. "Please NO!" She screamed as all three lunged towards her, her final scream echoeing around the quiet street.

Slamming the driver's side door closed, Dean squinted into the early morning sunshine.

"So, what've we got?" He asked, fidgetting with his tie in irritation.

"Samantha McGreggor. Twenty-three. Found early this morning..." Sam rambled off the facts to his brother without missing a beat. "...neck completely ripped out. Sucked dry as a bone."

Dean looked down at the half-drunk milkshake in his hand and without a second thought, tossed it over his shoulder into a nearby trash can. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Right, let's do this."

The two brothers headed towards the entrance of the alleyway, crime-scene tape criss-crossed over the opening, uniformed police and crime sceen investigators milling around up and down the street.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Asked the Sherriff, a surprisingly young man, seemingly in his late twenties.

"F.B.I." Both men reached into their inside breat pockets, retriving their counterfit badges. "Agents Cooper and Tyler." Dean did the talking as per usual.

"Huh." The Sherriff arched an eyebrow. "Sherriff Wells." He replied, extending a hand. And what is it exactly that makes the F.B.I. take an interest in this particular case?"

"Well, this has been going on for awhile..." Dean began. "You certainly don't seem any closer to catching who it is that's performing these attacks."

Sherriff Wells inhaled heavily, puffing out his chest, turning pink in the face at Dean's tone and words.

"I fail to see how this your duristiction..." He began but Sam quickly interrupted.

"We're just here to ensure that everything possible is being done." Sam soothed calmly. "Rest assured, we are more than confident in the abilities of yourself and your team. Do you mind if we take a quick look?"

The Sherriff eyed them suspiceously before giving a short, sharp nod. Sam nodded a thanks and Dean gave a teasing salute before the duo stepped through the small obstacle-course of yellow crime tape into the alley.

Crime scene investigators were just finishing up, a few photographs being taken but most people were gone from the area, awaiting the coroner's van. Sam crouched down beside the body of Samantha McGreggor, peering at the gaping open wound where her throat once was with slight nausia. Careful not to get in the way of the crime scene photgrapher, Dean circled the body once before finally coming to squat opposite his brother, also looking at the particularly violent wound.

"Sure looks like something a vamp would do." He said softly. Sam nodded slowly in agreeent. "So now what? How do we even begin tracking these sons of bitches down?"

Sam cocked his head to the side.

"Each attack was within a five mile radius of one another...once you factor in the cattle mutilations, two seperate instances, I guess it's just a case of looking at hot spots."

"Leeches." Dean leered as in unison the pair stood and headed back towards the main road and their vehicle. Tugging at his tie as he went, Dean noticed that parked up close behind his beloved pride and joy was a heavy 2009 edition Silverado 1500 Chevrolet pick-up truck, it's paintwork identicle to that of his own car. The passenger side door opened with a mechanical pop and out-stepped legs adorned in tailored black trousers. As the door shut, Dean felt a growl rise in his throat as the familiar red head tossed ringlets over her shoulders in a simple gesture. Scanning the brightly-lit street, it didn't take her long to spot the two brothers. She smirked, glancing across the bonnet of the pick-up before back to the Winchesters.

"I thought I smelt something." She remarked icily. "Must be the scent of failure." She added thoughtfully.

"Dean." Sam said warningly, staring at his brother across the top of the Impala, his lip curled in a warning near-snarl. "Let's go."

Dean ignored him and shook his head in disgust.

"What exactly is your problem? You got one hell of a bad attitude on you for a kid."

"Huh." Lola cocked an eyebrow as the driver's side door opened and out-stepped her raven-haired partner.

"Didn't it occur to you that this job would be easier if we helped each other out."

"We work alone." Tey remarked coldly. "Always."

"Yeah...how's that workin' out for ya?" Dean asked cockily.

"Well we seem to have managed to avoid bringing round the apocalypse...so obviously better than you." Trey sneered.

"Leave it." Lola suddenly snapped. "We haven't got time for this..."

"I'd hate to stick around and see what else you've got to give."

"Yeah...nice nose, by the way." She chuckled. "What's it like to get punched by a girl...?" She asked nonchalantly as she inspected the nails of her right hand. "You know...your face could've done me some serious damage...good thing I've had plenty of practice." She smirked. "C'mon Trey...I think we're done here..."

"Hm." Trey nodded as Lola pushed off of the side of the truck and headed towards the crime scene, smoothing down her smart black suit. Trey walked casually towards the narrow gap between his truck and Dean's car. "If I were you, I'd get the hell out of here and go back to chasing the demons that you let loose."

"Oh yeah...and why's that?" Dean asked.

Trey narrowed his eyes.

"Because you don't know what you're messing with."

"Enlighten us." Sam spoke up finally. Trey slid an irritated gaze to the taller of the duo.

"And why would I do that? Why would I want to share my hunt with a couple of bone heads like yourselves?"

"It can't be any worse than who you're already working with."

"Hm." Trey smirked. "Get out of town while you still can..."

"I think we're good, if it's all the same to you." Dean replied confidently.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Trey muttered as he turned to follow after his female partner. "Just don't count on us to save your pathetic asses when it comes to crunch time."

Dean snorted as they watched him walk away.

"What do you think he meant by 'we don't know what we're messing with'?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side to regard Dean. Dean shrugged.

"Seems like he's full of hot air to me."

"I dunno..."

"Look, Bobby said this kid has got a personal vendetta against these blood suckers, and that's fine..."

"Maybe we should leave them to it...? We're obviously not welcome."

"What? And leave those two to knock their heads together? C'mon Sammy...you don't really think that, do you?"

"Well you said that Bobby seemed to think they were good hunters."

"So?"

"Well they don't need us." He shrugged. "Maybe we'd be better off focussing on..."

"Ugh. You're such a kill joy." Dean rolled his eyes. "C'mon..." He huffed, ducking down to get into the driver's side of his car.

To be continued...


End file.
